Venture Military DLC
'''Venture Military DLC '''is an upcoming Venture DLC based around adding GUNS and such. List of Additions * Invisible Buttons: Like buttons, but invisible! * Six Shooters: Come in dark gray. Six bullet capacity. * Musket: Comes in brown and reddish brown. Bullet capacity TBA. * Flintlock Pistol: Comes in reddish brown. One bullet capacity. * Spear Gun: Comes in black, dark bluish gray, dark gray, yellow, red, and silver. One harpoon capacity. * Capture Rifle: Comes in dark bluish gray, dark brown, and titanium. One syringe capacity. * Tommy Gun: Comes in black. Infinite bullet capacity until 20 seconds, then overheat. * SMG: Come in black. Infinite bullet capacity until 10 seconds, then overheat. Dispenser Shooters Unlike the above guns, dispenser shooters, like dispensers, can fire anything. They come in: * Black: Recommended for Star Wars blasters with red dye ammo as lasers. * White: Recommended for various uses, possibly with Futuristic Agents and orange dye for bullets. * Light Bluish Gray: Recommended for various uses, maybe as a sort of bazooka. * Reddish Brown: Honestly clueless for what uses. Multi Dispenser Shooters Like dispenser shooters but can fire six things at once. They come in: * Dark Bluish Gray: Recommended for Star Wars guns of sorts with red dye ammunition. * Black: Recommended for vehicles like the types in super hero movies. * Transparent Light Blue: Recommended for Water Elemental statues and such. * White: Recommended for various uses, possibly with Futuristic Agents and orange dye for bullets. Laser Shooters Laser Shooters fire lasers. They only come in dark bluish gray and light gray combined, but lasers can be: * Transparent Red: Recommended for Star Wars vehicles or guns on statues. * Transparent Bright Green: Recommended for Star Wars vehicles and such, too. * Transparent Blue: Recommended for Star Wars vehicles and other uses. * Transparent Bright Orange: Recommended for Futuristic Agents and Star Wars vehicles. * Transparent Glowing Reddish Orange: Recommended for futuristic stuff. * Black: Recommended for various uses like arrows and other projectiles. Connectable Dispenser Shooters Connectable Dispenser Shooters are like Dispenser Shooters, but can connect to things. They only come in yellow, recommended for firefighting settings with turquoise and/or cyan dye as water. New Dispenser Colors Dispenser can now be dyed: * Black: Recommended for Star Wars and Marvel settings. * White: Recommended for Futuristic Agents, pyrotechnics machines, and statues of Espouses. * Dark Red: Recommended for dark red vehicles, maybe a speeder or monster truck IDK really. * Light Bluish Gray: Recommended for stuff like the Milano from Guardians of the Galaxy. Dispenser Crossbows Like dispenser shooters but styled like crossbows. They come in: * Black: Recommended for Chewbacca's bowcaster and medieval settings. * Tan: I do not even know about this one. Fantasy I guess. Dispenser Longbows Like dispenser shooters but styled like bows. You can attach stuff to the sides. Only come in silver, recommended for Medieval settings possibly. Power Blasts Power Blasts are shot out of the hand. So far, they only come in Transparent Light Blue, mainly recommended for Marvel heroes, but also works good as the Force. White ones will be added soon for Spider-Man.